Because I Love You
by Tossino
Summary: A certain day isn't needed to let someone know you really love them, but it could be an alright push. Collection of drabbles with several characters, mostly platonic.


Happy Valentine's Day, whether you care about it or not~

**Title:** Because I Love You

**Summary: **A certain day isn't needed to let someone know you really love them, but it could be an alright push. Collection of drabbles with several characters, not all romantic.

**Pairings: **LaviYu and AllenLena, the rest is all platonic~

**Genre: **Friendship, Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** ...nothing in particular, I don't think. Cuteness? Road?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM, Hoshino Katsura does, that lovely, horrible woman.

I haven't uploaded anything in ages, RP totally sucked me in. BUT I'm trying to get back to writing and I figured something like drabbles would be a good thing to kick off with.

Enjoy!

* * *

**LaviYu**

Kanda has never been one for these special occasions and days, and frankly, Lavi doesn't so much see the point of them either. Aside from them being a bit of an excuse to be more annoying than usual, with stupid gifts just for the hell of it to see how Kanda will react.

But after that, all Lavi does is take a day off any possible work he might have to just spend the day with Kanda. He doesn't interrupt any routines, doesn't say they should do something special because it's Valentine's.

He just does it because he can't just do something like that whenever he likes, so having certain days for it is a good thing. Sure, if Kanda brings up an idea of doing something in particular he'll go with it, but he does whatever Kanda wants to do. He's not picky, he's perfectly content with watching his lover do his routines (and join him in the meditating or he'll get smacked for staring).

If he's lucky he'll get a kiss or two without having to ask.

After so many years, they both think they don't really need any special days, even if they've never said it. They never really thought so from the start, but especially not now.

And once behind a closed and locked door late at night, Lavi drapes over Kanda's back where he sits on the bed and traces his lips along his jaw. Wrapping his arms tight around him so that he can tug him backwards down onto the mattress.

Things go slowly then because they're not in a rush.

**AllenLena**

On Valentine's Day, they're out on a mission.

They never even thought about its existence before, either, but it strikes them on a whim when they're out and see a man giving a woman a box of chocolate, strikes them that, hey, today is a special day. And they share a look as they pass the couple, share an expression of realisation.

There is a job that needs to be done, of course they know this, but they have a little bit of spare time after they get settled in the Inn.

Once in the room, they sit down on one of the beds, knees to knees, and exchange sweets they simply bought down at the counter. Chocolate for Lenalee, jelly for Allen, both kinds in the shapes of hearts. A little cliché, perhaps, but they're not the kind to be picky.

Lenalee just likes chocolate and Allen just likes anything.

They eat, and talk in quiet murmurs, until ten minutes have passed. Then they share a kiss, light and quick, before they slide to the floor to get to work.

Not because the furniture in the corner clears his throat - he hasn't made a sound yet - but because they know they will have time later. Any day.

**Komui and Lenalee**

The Order is pink today.

It brings a sigh out of Lenalee's lips as she strides through the Science Division towards a certain person's office. Komui has always been one to grab every opportunity to throw a party, and Valentine's Day is surely one of them. But it's not necessarily a bad thing; parties help everyone relax.

It's just… a little exaggerated most of the time.

…all the time.

It's alright, though, so Lenalee smiles her usual smile when she enters the last room with the last cup of coffee as if there's nothing out of the ordinary happening. She has, however, made a special something with the coffee in the day's honour and she can make out the edge of a chocolate box hidden somewhere under all the papers. And when she puts down the coffee cup in front of her brother and the tray to the side, she leans forward to snatch the box as her smile turns teasing.

Komui pouts. "That's cheating!" he protests, but chuckles a moment later as he puts on one of his warmest smiles. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lenalee. I love you."

She wraps her arms around him in a tight hug, her chin on his shoulder, and hovers for a little while.

"I love you too," she murmurs in his ear, places an affectionate peck on his cheek before she pulls back and opens the box.

It is still one of the best days even if she doesn't really care - she doesn't need a special day to show how much she loves everyone - because there's lots of chocolate going around.

**Tyki and Road**

"Tykiiii! I have a Valentine's gift for yoouuu~"

He knows right away that the cheerful tone of one Road Kamelot probably isn't a good thing. But he's never been one with the energy to bother doing anything to prevent her from doing anything horrible. Or to not do whatever she wants.

Ah, it makes things simple, and he likes that. It is a little bothersome sometimes, though.

Such as situations like this, where he regrets not moving an inch as she drops a pile of books and papers onto his lap. Basically right where it hurts too.

So he flinches and freezes with his hands in the air, teeth gritted in a grimace. And to stop any sounds from slipping out and add to her obvious amusement, judging from the gleeful giggle. As he lets out a deep breath and pushes the pile onto a less painful spot, he feels her drape on him, and spares a quick glance over his shoulder.

"…thanks."

Her smile is as terribly sweet as usual.

"Help me with these~"

**The Millenium Earl and Road**

It doesn't really make a difference if it's Valentine's Day or not; Road still flies onto the Earl whenever he enters the room and kisses his cheek (at least sometimes).

But it lingers just a little longer than usual on that day and she looks expectantly at him as she pulls back, waiting… Because she knows he knows her, knows what she can expect…

She jumps off when she has a lollipop in her mouth _and_ has seen that he brought her more candy than _just that_.

**Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee**

Kanda hasn't bought anything because he's Kanda, and he looks incredibly grumpy that anyone has even attempted to pull him into this love crap.

Lavi has bought them all silly stuff just to mess with them, but he surprises all of them with having bought something really thoughtful to all of them too, and it means so much.

Allen has forgotten it completely and looks horribly embarrassed as he apologises for it, even if he must know there isn't a need.

Lenalee doesn't care; she gives them all gifts anyway and tells them how much she loves them. Because she doesn't say it nearly enough.


End file.
